


Yukari trolls Aizen

by Kalduin



Category: Bleach, Touhou Project
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalduin/pseuds/Kalduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen Sousuke is certain of his victory. Unfortunately for him, Yakumo Yukari felt bored. Crossover and complete crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yukari trolls Aizen

"Gotei 13, Vizards and you, Kurosaki Ichigo. All of you still don't grasp the true magnitude of my power. Allow me to demonstrate you," Aizen Sousuke's hand moved towards his sword's hilt, "the true horror of facing a god. Enjoy this moment as it will be..."

Aizen's hand grabbed for his zanpakuto, but something was out of place.

"... will be..."

Aizen made another futile try to grab his sword before looking down.

"...will be your last..."

Aizen looked at his side while speaking. But he did not sight what he was looking for. Silence fell on to the battlefield while everyone had concentrated their looks on the man dressed in white who was staring at his sheath. Sheath that did not contain his feared zanpakuto Kyouka Suigetsu. Aizen stared at his empty sheath... no, it wasn't empty.

Although it did not contain his illusion blade it had something in it. A piece of paper folded together was stuck into his zanpakuto's sheath. Aizen reached his hand slowly towards the paper, pulled it out and folded it open. The entire battlefield was quietly observing Aizen's every movement. It felt as if the entire world was holding it's breath. The sound of paper being folded felt like lightning roaming maybe because of that. Or maybe it sounded so only to the self claimed god who was staring at this little piece of paper. This little piece of paper that had replaced his powerful sword that caused fear even in the battle hardened Gotei 13 warriors.

Was it the hearty shaped dot on "i" or the smiley face at the end of the sentence, Aizen's wasn't sure of what was nailing his eyes to the paper. It might have been that his mind had gone completely blank. In his entire life he had planned everything out to the last detail, everything was under his control, everything had gone according to plan. Expect this little piece of paper that had replaced weapon. This little piece of paper with those mysterious words on it: "You've been Yukari trolled! : ) "

Only sound heard in fake Karakura town was wind blowing over this battlefield, moving old commander's beard. Whose voice ended the silence: "Get him boys."

Aizen Sousuke raised his calm, but somewhat bewildered eyes, eyes that didn't seemed to belong to this scared and deadly enemy. Eyes that didn't register the pile of people above him reaching in slow motion. With deadly blades in their hands and killing intent in their eyes.

"I wonder why," went through Aizen's head. His face wore a confused, but friendly smile, like someone standing in the middle of a small island surrounded by magma, trying figure out of how he got there, what had just happened and who he actually was.


End file.
